


to meet

by orphan_account



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alpha Irene, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, I can’t title stuff :)), Smut, omega wendy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is basically alpha irene x omega wendy smut let’s be honest....
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	to meet

Seungwan is struggling to make ends meet.

Between college debt and her slow starting career as a professional photographer (since few people want to take an omega like herself seriously), she can barely pay each month’s rent, much less afford food. Some days she has to skip meals and some months she goes without lights and water. It’s difficult and it doesn’t help that her suppressants are expensive as well. 

It’s no surprise that when she learned of a job opening at a modeling agency that she jumped at the chance, hastingly throwing together her portfolio and grabbing her camera before rushing to take the first bus to make it to the auditioning type setting interview open to all (which, seriously, who sets up an interview like an audition?)

Seungwan takes a peek at the flyer while on the bus. 

Bae Industry...one of the most popular modeling agencies in the country. 

It may be Seungwan’s only chance to finally make it big, to finally prove to her parents and everyone that an omega can do more...be more than a pretty little housewife that gives their alpha children. 

Goodness knows everyone judged her all through her life for her presentation, through high school and college and even now after she had (admittedly through sweat, tears, multiple jobs, and way too many instances of her debating whether to drop out) earned her degree. 

She’s been told she can't do many things by so many people, but the thing about Seungwan?

She’s nothing if not determined.

Her hand shot out and tugged the line to stop the bus.

This was it.

***

The waiting room is full, interviewees crowded together in the room checking over their cameras or conversing with each other.

Seungwan smoothed down the name tag on her shirt that the secretary gave her.

Picking a corner of the room she sat down, clutching her camera as her ears caught some of the conversations around her.

“—yeah, I worked as a photographer in England for a while.”

“—my internship with Kang was difficult but worth it.”

“My camera cost a couple thousands but—”

It felt like Seungwan’s heart caught in her throat and plummeted at the same time.

She felt like running as she stared down at the camera in her hands.

Photographing in England? An internship with Kang...Seulgi Kang?? A couple thousands for a camera?

Seungwan didn’t have anything like that, anything to brag about.

She only had her internship with a small news agency from when she was in college. The camera in her hand was only a few hundred dollars...and it was on sale. Her clothes were plain and cheap, bought from the thrift store beside her ratty old apartment in the unsafe neighborhood that she lived in. 

She took the bus here for goodness sake—the bus.

Internally, she panicked.

Did she even belong here, among these obviously rich people with their fancy cameras and experience and internships that were far greater than anything Seungwan could ever afford to buy or do?

She could smell that she was the only omega in the room too, surrounded by betas with a handful of alphas who surprisingly hadn’t caught her scent yet.

What was she even thinking? Maybe her parents were right, maybe—

“Son Seungwan?” 

Seungwan internally screamed and screwed her eyes shut.

She was so screwed.

***

The interview room was quiet. 

Seungwan’s eyes took in the solid (and boring, her mind provided) white walls before trailing down to the single table set against the wall.

She took a deep breath and froze, eyes widening as she took in the scent in the air. Her mind screamed.

Alpha. Alpha. Alpha. 

She shivered, whimpering and barely resisting the urge to hit her knees and give into her omega that begged her to submit to what was her alpha.

The woman sitting behind the table was equally as frozen and Seungwan’s eyes eagerly roamed her. Dark straight hair framing a beautiful face, round glasses perched on the edge of her nose, a perfectly tailored suit that was definitely more expensive than Seungwan’s whole apartment combined perfectly fitting to show off a toned physique.

Seungwan could feel herself becoming aroused as she absentmindedly wondered what she did to deserve someone so beautiful as a mate. 

The alpha stood up and Seungwan whimpered, her legs squeezing together at the sight of the bulge tenting the alpha’s slacks.

The alpha cleared her throat and the hoarse voice leaving her next made Seungwan swoon.

“Son Seungwan?”

Seungwan nodded, whining as the alpha moved around the table to meet her. 

The omega couldn’t resist the temptation, setting down her camera, to hesitantly lean into the alpha, waiting. The alpha nodded at her silent request, eyes blown, and Seungwan relaxed as she brought her nose to the alpha’s neck, pressing it against the skin and taking in a shaky breath.

Lavender. The alpha smelled like lavender and spring and everything good and safe in the world. 

Seungwan moaned as hands carefully gripped her hips, rubbing her nose gently across the other woman’s neck as she allowed herself to scent the alpha.

A deep rumbling started to leave the alpha’s chest, the vibrations felt by Seungwan from where she laid pressed against the woman’s chest. She purred softly, content to take in the soothing scent of her alpha.

Seungwan couldn’t tell you how long they stood there, taking in each other’s scents and basking in the new bond that had formed. 

She only knew that this was the most content she has ever been, the most safe she had ever felt in an alpha’s presence—a sense of safety that not even her alpha father had ever managed to bring her. 

“What’s your name?” Seungwan whispered into the woman’s neck, her voice taking on a slight purr. The alpha shuddered.

“Joohyun,” she responded and Seungwan hummed.

“Joohyun,” the omega repeated and the alpha’s grip on her hips tightened. 

Seungwan could feel the alpha’s budge against her core and she wondered at the size of the alpha, not even knowing if Joohyun would be able to fit inside of her—much less fit her knot inside—but goodness if Seungwan didn’t want to try.

She whimpered, pulling back slightly, her eyes rising to meet Joohyun’s own eyes before her whimpered plea filled the room, “take me home Joohyun.”

The alpha purred.

***

Joohyun’s driver comes to get them, only furthering Seungwan’s idea of how much money the alpha has.

She opens the door for Seungwan, gesturing for her to get inside and sliding in to join her moments later.

Seungwan’s distracted, letting out a squeak as she pulled into the alpha’s lap, but she doesn’t miss the “where to Miss. Bae?” that leaves the driver’s mouth.

The omega doesn’t hear Joohyun’s answer as her mind races.

Bae….Joohyun….the Bae Joohyun...the owner of—

Seungwan moaned, head coming back to lay on the alpha’s shoulder as hot kisses were spread down her neck. 

She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter, slick gathering between her thighs in preparation for the mating with her alpha, and that was a good thing as it looked like—Seungwan thought as she shifted in the alpha’s lap to grind slightly on Joohyun’s budge—she would need to be plenty of wet to make the thing that Joohyun is packing to fit into her with ease.

She gushed at the thought of the alpha’s knot going inside of her, tying them together. 

The hands around her stomach tightened.

Joohyun groaned, murmuring between the open mouth kisses and nibbles being scattered on Seungwan’s neck, “you’re killing me.” 

Seungwan whined, her hands reaching behind her to intertwine in Joohyun’s hair.

“Alpha,” she begged.

Joohyun shushed her softly, a hand starting to rub gentle circles on Seungwan’s stomach, “I know baby. Alpha knows. Alpha will take care of you.”

Seungwan sighed and melted. 

Alpha would take care of her.

***

Joohyun’s apartment is even nicer but Seungwan is barely allowed to even take in the fancy looking furniture in the alpha’s living room before she scooped up into the alpha’s arms and carried into the bedroom.

The walls are a rich grey and the carpet is a stunning white that Seungwan is scared briefly of staining. The bed is king size, even bigger than Seungwan’s tiny air mattress laying on her living room floor where it was warmest, and the bed frame is made of a beautiful reddish wood that Seungwan thinks is rosewood.

The alpha gently deposits Seungwan on her soft black sheets, climbing on top of the omega to straddle her.

Joohyun sighed softly, hand coming up to tuck a stray blonde hair behind the younger woman’s ears as she stared at the omega fondly, a soft look in her eyes.

“Is this okay, sweetie? We don’t have to do anything. We can just cuddle and fall asleep.”

Seungwan’s heart warmed at the alpha’s words and her omega internally purred at the fact that she had managed to get such a kind and thoughtful alpha.

Seungwan’s head came up, choosing to rub her nose gently against her alpha’s nose.

“Please,” she begged softly, pupils blown as she continues, “I want this...if you want me that is.” 

Her eyes lowered out of insecurity, just now realizing how different they were: Joohyun with her nice apartment and more money than she probably knew what to do with. Then there was Seungwan struggling to pay her bills and student loans and struggling to eat and survive.

A gentle hand on Seungwan’s face brought it up for her eyes to meet Joohyun’s own. The alpha purred, pumping out calming pheromones into the air which was slowly allowing the omega to relax.

Joohyun leaned in, Seungwan’s breath getting stuck in her throat as the alpha pressed a gentle, brief peck against her lips before pulling back.

“I want you, no matter what,” she whispered.

Seungwan’s mind raced as she considered the pros and cons of going through with mating. 

It was hard to resist mating when mates met for the first time, the omega’s instinct telling them to allow the alpha to mate them and the alpha’s instincts telling them to mark the omega.

It was hard to resist...but not impossible but as Seungwan stared into Joohyun’s eyes she realized that she didn’t want to resist. 

The omega took initiative this time, leaning her head up to crash her lips against hers, allowing the alpha to swallow her needy whimper.

Pheromones filled the air and Seungwan’s head grew fuzzy. Yet, she was still in control of herself. 

She still knew and consented to what they were doing but the pheromones only increased her aroused and Seungwan squeezed her thighs together, breaking the kiss as her chest heaved for air.

“Alpha,” she begged, “alpha please. Take care of me.” 

Her hand grabbed one of Joohyun’s own, leading it down to exactly where the omega needed her.

Seungwan threw her head back, a loud moan escaping as Joohyun rubbed her directly over her center. 

“More,” she gasped, hoarsely.

The alpha leaned up, dragging the omega with her and urging her to take off her shirt.

Joohyun’s eyes darkened, taking in Seungwan’s lace black bra eagerly before reaching behind her, unlatching it to let it fall. The alpha urged her to lay back down, pressing a trail of open mouth kissing down her neck until she finally met the omega’s breasts. 

She squeezed one softly and Seungwan moaned, the noise spurring Joohyun on to eagerly take the other nipple into her mouth, nibbling it before soothing it with her tongue. After a few minutes, she switched to the other one, giving the neglected boob the same attention.

Her attention was slow and Seungwan grew more and more wet as she waited for Joohyun to tend to her needs.

Seungwan’s closed her eyes as she throbbed, hand shooting down to clutch at Joohyun’s head as she tugged it. Her eyes opened.

“Please Joohyun. Touch me,” she begged.

Joohyun hummed, detaching her mouth from Seungwan’s nipple to train it downwards, her mouth taking special attention to the younger woman’s abs, dipping into the crevices and sucking and nibbling bruises into the areas her lips touched. 

When her lips finally reached just above Seungwan’s pants, Joohyun paused as her hands came up to the button.

“May I?” 

Seungwan sobbed, “please.”

Carefully Joohyun unbuttoned them, Seungwan raising her butt to allow Joohyun to remove both her pants and underwear in one move.

Joohyun carelessly discarded the clothes on the floor behind her and slowly spread Seungwan’s legs, groaning at the sight that greeted her. 

Seungwan was dripping, her pussy shining from how much slick/wetness was running down it.

“You’re so wet.” Joohyun’s hand came up and ran a finger through Seungwan’s fold before bringing it to her lips.

Seungwan moaned, “Joohyun.”

She groaned at the sight of the alpha sticking her finger into her mouth, Joohyun tasting Seungwan’s wetness before groaning, her eyes darkening.

Joohyun leaned forward, mouth coming up to suck on Seungwan’s clit as she carefully pushed two fingers into the omega. 

Worriedly she wriggled them, feeling just how overwhelmingly tight the omega was. 

Seungwan was warm, her walls clinging to Joohyun’s fingers but Joohyun was worried about how hard it would be to ease inside of the omega with her length without hurting her.

She sighed around Seungwan’s clit, the vibrations causing the omega’s moans to grow in volume.

She pulled back, easing her fingers out of the omega’s entrance and ignoring her cries of protest at the action as she leaned forward to once again straddle to omega’s body.

She cooed, bringing her two fingers to Seungwan’s mouth and groaning when the younger woman eagerly took them into her mouth, sucking on them with wide eyes.

She reached down palming her budge, groaning at the sight. She took off her pants with one hand, wriggling out of her slacks and boxers before taking her fingers out of Seungwan’s mouth and spreading the younger woman’s saliva all over her length. 

Slowly she jacked off, making a show for the omega when she noticed her eyes trail down to look at her length. Joohyun preened at seeing the arousal in her eyes. 

Seungwan whined before long, pouting, “Hyunnie, please?”

Joohyun’s heart stuttered at the nickname, melting at how cute Seungwan was. Absentmindedly Joohyun could already tell that she would be whipped for the omega but couldn’t find it in herself to care.

Her hand slowly guided her length to Seungwan’s entrance, her other hand bracing on the side of Seungwan’s head as she slowly eased into her. She paused a few inches in when Seungwan whimpered in pain.

She cooed, wiping away the few tears trailing down Seungwan’s cheeks and humming softly as she nuzzled her nose against Seungwan’s own. 

“It’s okay, baby,” she whispered, slowly easing out to gently push back in, watching Seungwan’s face crinkle in pain, “unnie will take care of you.”

She eased out again, this time thrusting in and impaling Seungwan on more of her length. Slowly, she gained more speed and Seungwan was able to take more of her length. 

The omega tightened around her, her moans growing louder and louder. The omega screamed when Joohyun’s felt her length brush up against a certain spot, eyes rolling in the back of her head. Joohyun grinned. 

She pounded into her, angling her hips in order for her tip to brush up against what Joohyun assumed to be the omega’s g-spot. 

Her hand trailed down, fingers coming up to rub the younger woman’s clit.

After a few minutes, Joohyun’s hips stuttered as Seungwan suddenly tightened around her length, the omega shuddering as she came. 

Joohyun thrusted softly, gently bringing the omega down from her high. 

She brushed a sweaty strand of hair out of the omega’s face and smirked.

“Again?”

The omega’s chest heaved before she finally registered what Joohyun said, looking up and narrowing her eyes.

Her only answer was clenching her walls. 

Joohyun’s smirk fell and she gasped.

Again it was.

***

Later in bed, Seungwan sighed softly as the alpha cuddled her to her chest, mumbling barely audible for Joohyun to hear, “does this mean I didn’t get the job?”

Joohyun laughed and dropped her chin on top of the omega’s head, “sorry but no.” She teased.

“Figures,” Seungwan groans into her chest, pouting.

Joohyun rolled her eyes fondly, “we’ll figure it out.”

Seungwan sighed softly, “okay.” 

Seungwan closed her eyes, Joohyun’s heartbeat and scent gently lulling her to sleep. 

They’ll figure it out.


End file.
